Amor podrido
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Fic AU conmemorativo a la creación anti 10051 de Vampire White du Schiffer: "Te amo" ¿Como habrían pasado las cosas si Byakuran tuviera alguien que le amará en secreto? Otro romance grotesco habría modificado las cosas. 10069, 10051 (anti)


**Notas del fanfic:**

KHR y el fic "Te amo" no me pertenecen, esta adaptaci´pon se hizo vjo la aceptación de mi esposha Sebi (vampire) :)

Regalo cumpleañero a Byakuran este 28 de octubre

* * *

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Espero les guste este Au del Au de mi amada esposhita.

No apto para amantes de Irie y del 10051

ME inspire mucho por cupa de Amano y su insistencia de meter a Irie ddonde no deberia XDDDDD como lo odio!

* * *

**Podrido romance**

_"Se dice frecuentemente que cuando amas a una persona debes dejarla ir… el que dijo eso no estaba realmente enamorado o era un completo imbécil."_

Eso pensaba una y otra vez Mukuro cada que terminaba acercando su oído a la pared que dividía el departamento de su vecino con el propio, su rostro se contorsionaba de éxtasis al escuchar un poco de la varonil voz, llevaba ambas manos hasta su pantalón donde empezaba a imaginar que el que tocaba con tanta pasión su cuerpo era aquel al que amaba recelosamente.

Conocía a su vecino Byakuran desde hace mucho, eran dos años cuando le había saludado la primera vez y desde ese momento supo que era alguien especial, ¿instinto? Quizás…

Se enamoró locamente cuando vio que era él el que alimentaba a su mascota cuando no podía hacerlo el mismo.

Pero Byakuran no conocía a Mukuro, podría decirse que no reconocería su rostro, en cambio para el otro cada curva, cada expresión, las conocía perfectamente.

Tomaba sus tardes libres para seguirlo a donde fuese, si fuera por él también lo haría de noche, pero entonces no podría mantener su hogar, tenía que trabajar como cantante en un bar nocturno para poderse ganar unas monedas. Aun así sacrificaría eso por su amado albino.

+o+o+o+o+o+

Le seguía de cerca sin que se diera cuenta, era muy bueno en eso, y me imaginaba que era su novio y disfrutabamos de una taza de café en el restaurant, que nos besábamos en la oscuridad del cine, que nos proclamábamos nuestro mutuo amor frente al lago del parque.

Me encantaba el silencio entre nosotros.

En las noches también estaba con él, en mis sueños, él se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos y los correspondía. Me imaginaba que se quedaba dormido a mi lado. Kufufu, quizás algo cursi, pero si fuera por mi, le dejaría usarme y abusar de mi todo lo que deseará.

Pero un día le vi con otro chico, nunca le había visto sonreír con tanto brillo. Oya, oya pero que lindo niño, su cabello rojo y corto es enredado en tus dedos mientras miras tu reflejo en esos gruesos anteojos.

Y le declaras tu amor en esa parada de autobús. Yo lo miro todo sin detener esta farsa. La obra concluye conque esa cosa no corresponde a tus sentimientos y tú solo aceptas siendo su amigo.

No me agrada, absolutamente nada de él me agrada. Pero aun así dime cuanto lo amas y te lo entregare en una caja de muerto.

Kufufu~, es divertido quemar fotos de ese mocoso, me pregunto… ¿Qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?

Últimamente has estado siendo extraño, invitas uno por uno a los pretendientes de ese cuatro ojos.

Primero fue una chica de cabello rosa y anteojos oscuros, les escuche pelear diciendo que a ella le convenía saber quien era realmente el que le convenía a "Shou-chan". Después no oí sonido alguno pero no me importo.

Detuve a mi pequeña gatita de ir a tu cuarto aquella vez que invitaste a un rubio devora paletas a tu departamento, pobre Chrome, ella también te ama porque puedes darle la comida que es difícil que yo pueda pagarle, te escucho pelear y solo me apoyo en la pared esperando que no salgas herido.

Yo lo sé más que nadie en este mundo, que ese pelirrojo es tu miel y tu veneno. Y él es el culpable de que la luz de tus ojos muera poco a poco.

Ven a mí, te consolaré; deja atrás esas cadenas y mírame solamente a mí.

Yo solamente he nacido para ti. Es el destino, deberías saberlo.

La tercera vez ya no pude soportarlo más, vi que ese mocoso otra vez andaba con alguien y Byakuran sufría de nueva cuenta; no me he cansado de mentirle a la policía que no se nada sobre las desapariciones de esas personas, pero los celos ya no puedo soportarlos, he perdido el poco autocontrol que tenia.

Kufufu, las personas que estorban simplemente desaparecen~

Me aprovecho de una de sus salidas nocturnas, envolviéndole en el sutil perfume del cloroformo; lo guardo en una enorme caja de regalo que te entregare en tu fecha especial. Pero por el momento, tendré que prepararlo para ti.

Él despierta y yo le arranco la cinta que anteriormente coloque en su boca, no quiero que Byakuran sepa de su sorpresa, no, aun no.

-¡¿Quién eres tú!? Déjame salir.

-oh, nadie en especial kufufu.- le acaricio la cabeza con mucho cariño mientras le coloco una mejor mordaza.- pobre, pobre gatito perdido, me encargare de ti.

Me pregunto si esas clases de biología no las he olvidado; he tomado el pequeño pero bien conservado bisturí que coloque en una cercana mesa y empiezo a dibujar en mi nuevo lienzo; no hay necesidad de tinta, tengo pintura roja en abundancia.

Y se dibujan las primeras frases "felicidades", "buena suerte", entre otras en esa piel blanca.

Él llora y yo solo atino a sonreírle, cuando le veo así, pienso que es realmente lindo y que debía ser de tu propiedad; pero no, este niño no pudo comprender la intensidad de tus sentimientos, me encantaría que lo castigáramos juntos, pero es algo que solo quedará en mi imaginación. Que cruel es la vida por no darnos estas oportunidades, ¿no lo crees?

Tengo que prepararle a mi amado el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Tres días antes le envíe una botella de vino. Rojo. Como el color del cabello que tanto amabas en ese desagradecido; perdóname Byakuran, pero tuve que darle un poco a Chrome, hoy no gane lo suficiente como para comprarle leche.

El segundo regalo fue mucho mejor, tuve que pedirle a mi amigo una de sus herramientas, fue un trabajo duro de hacer pero ha valido la pena. He dejado frente a tu puerta dos macetas, una con una hermosa flor de cinco dedos y otra aun más maravillosa de cuatro; el martillo hizo un gran trabajo aplastando cada pétalo para dejarlo como deseaba. No puedo evitar reírme un poco preocupado al pensar que cometí un gran error, creo que debí aplastarlas después de que las arrancara de la raíz, pero creo que ese percance fue el que hizo que quedara tan bello este obsequio.

Es sorprendente la fuerza y la voluntad de las personas, que aun este mocoso siga llorando y pidiendo que lo libere después de como ha quedado, y por primera vez me siento mal hasta el punto de llorar; no por él, eso debo aclarar, sino porque no te has dado cuenta quien te venera de esta forma.

Sabes, últimamente pienso que los besos y abrazos ya no son necesarios, un "te amo" ya no me es suficiente, si esto sigue así no habrá necesidad de continuar y te diré finalmente adiós.

Pero primero, oya, como diría Jack el Destripador, vayamos por partes, lo que no se necesita para que tenerlo, y si tú le puedes dar utilidad estaré feliz por ello; que en estos tiempos de crisis es tan difícil conseguir el pan para la mesa…

Creo que él es la causa de que últimamente pierda mi veneración por ti.

Llega al fin tu soñado cumpleaños y no has salido en ningún momento; tampoco se escucha algún sonido, parecería que nadie viviera en esa casa. ¿¡Por qué no has respondido a mis cartas!? Ya me canse de tu indecisión. He dejado frente a tu puerta mi mejor creación, a ti que te encantan los gatos, te he dejado la cabeza de ese gatito perdido, y junto a esta, el corazón que jamás pudiste obtener por las buenas; si vieras el placer que sentí cuando lo tuve entre mis manos dando sus últimos latidos…

Recojo mis maletas y dejó una última carta despidiéndome, después de lo que hice, y lo que también sabe la policía sobre ti, es cuestión de tiempo que nos persigan; pero si deseas empeñarte a seguir encadenado a ese viejo amor, no hare nada por detenerte. Al menos tendré a mi querida Chrome, siguiendo fielmente todos mis pasos.

Pero antes una última canción. Te lo prometí al final de mi carta. Si deseas verme te esperare ansiosamente en mi trabajo.

El bar esta completamente lleno y todos miran a la plataforma, me siento por primera vez nervioso al pensar que podrías estar viéndome y doy mi mayor esfuerzo en dar un excelente espectáculo; mis pies danzan al ritmo de la música dando unos cuantos giros; sintiendo el edén al darme cuenta de lo mucho que empieza a amarme el público, importándome un comino sino estas con ellos.

El show ha acabado y todo mundo sale, arreglo mis cosas para irme lejos de éste lugar.

Pero cuando salí de la puerta de emergencia sentí unas manos atraparme y envolverme en un olor familiar, oya, ¿dejavu?

Despierto amarrado a una silla en una habitación extraña, viendo otras tres figuras que sentía conocidas, y junto al marco de la puerta una de las especiales flores. La sombra que se acercaba hasta esta habitación de podrido olor la reconocí inmediatamente.

Me sonríes mientras me ofreces un vaso con leche y lo colocas en una pequeña mesa entre nosotros.

-es un placer hablar contigo, Mukuro –kun.

-oya, me siento halagado de que sepas mi nombre. –respondo orgullosamente.

-¿Cómo no saberlo después de los obsequios que me diste?- en ese momento veo como entre sus brazos carga la esfera que le regale.

-buen punto.

-has sido un niño muy malo, Mukuro-kun, a pesar de que cantas y bailas tan maravillosamente, ¿por qué quisiste abandonarnos?

-oya, oya, entonces me viste.

-sí, todo el día.

-no sé que decir.- sonrió sarcásticamente sintiendo que todos mis esfuerzos no habían valido la pena en cuanto vi el hacha que cargaba.

-no digas nada.- se levanta y yo solo atino a agachar más mi cabeza.- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- ahora su voz ha cambiado a un tono serio.

-kufufu jamás me creerías. Anda rey, corta la cabeza del culpable.

-eso haré.- levanta el hacha y yo solo atino a cerrar los ojos.

-… te amaré por toda la eternidad.- finalice mi sentencia con una sonrisa victoriosa.

+o+o+o+o+o+

El golpe se detiene y un sollozo se escucha, después más, el objeto de metal cae y el albino se sienta sobre el suelo llorando sin creer aun lo que ha oído.

-tú… realmente… ¿me amas? Aun sabiendo lo que he hecho…

Su invitado afirma con la cabeza; haciendo llorar aun más al otro pero ahora sonriendo con verdadero gozo.

-yo…. Me he enamorado de ti, pero… ¿no me dejarás?

-no, ya no.

Le suelta inmediatamente, Mukuro al instante se va a abrazarlo fuertemente contra su pecho y Byakuran suelta la cabeza dejándola girar por el suelo, ya podría finalmente llorar sintiendo unos cariñosos brazos que consolarán todo lo que tuvo que soportar.

-te han lastimado tanto, ¿no es así? Tranquilo, ya todo estará bien.- el peliazul besa esos blancos cabellos sintiéndose dichoso de sentir que realmente necesitaban ambos esta clase de contacto.

-me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado.

Un maullido se escucha a la cercanía, después otro y otro más; se levantaron tomados de la mano mirando un poco apenados como la gatita era ayudada por sus amigos mininos a terminar todo rastro de culpa, eran muy astutos como para haber entrado por ese pequeño espacio roto de la ventana; realmente merecían un reconocimiento por tan perfecto labor.

-Byakuran.

-hmm ¿sí?

-feliz cumpleaños.- Mukuro beso esos labios mientras se recargaba en el cuerpo de su amado.- te amo.

-también te amo Mukuro-kun.

_"Los más miserables también merecer amar y ser amados. Que importa la moralidad y la ley cuando dos corazones se atraen con tanta fuerza. Aunque pudiéramos ser considerados unos monstruos, que importa si nos tenemos el uno al otro; después de todo, como dicen: para todo roto hay un descocido…"_

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero les haya gustado, muy pronto vendran las actualizaciones de mis otros fics.

See ya!


End file.
